


Saline/Subliminal

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2524661</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saline/Subliminal

For a moment she was incredibly disoriented, lying on the floor in a puddle of lukewarm saline water, her eyes trying to focus on the two scared faces above her. She blinked, her body exhausted and she smiled.  
  
 _So what happened in there?_  
  
She'd very bravely volunteered to go in his mind—Walter refused to let Olivia and Peter go in for the danger and risks involved and he really didn't want her to do it either...  
  
 _What did he show you?_  
  
Astrid had wandered the maze of sterilized rooms, libraries, and laboratories, calling out for the scientist until she was drawn to an office that she recognised from old photos was Dr Bishop’s when he was still working for Kelvin genetics. Her hand went to the gun in her side holster as she heard muffled noises behind the door with his name and when she opened it, her breath had caught in her throat.   
  
Atop the desk with Walter’s nameplate were the two of them, having sex.   
  
Astrid hadn't realised at first that what she was seeing was just his imagination and not actually her. He'd looked up at her as not-her moaned loudly and he apologised for what she was seeing.  _‘Ah, sorry, my dear. Just some odd thought I must have had,’_  he confessed with an amused look on his face before he leaned down to kiss not-her along the clavicle.   
  
Not-her's eyes fluttered open and she'd given herself an extremely sated smile.  
  
 _What did you do?_  
  
Astrid’d made the not-her disappear, of course and took its place.   
  
 _‘Very inappropriate,’_  he'd murmured as he'd helped her out of her clothes, his mouth against her neck. The not-her had only been wearing a lab coat, but this time—their first time—Astrid wanted just skin to skin. Her skin was sweaty against his and it wasn’t long before she forgot that this was just their imaginations and she was really supposed to be here for information…  
  
Her legs wrapped around his waist and she could feel his scattered paperwork under her back—  
  
 _What was happening when we pulled you out?_  
  
They'd pulled her out of the tank because they'd assumed she was having a seizure. Nothing against Peter or Liv, but they really weren't who she wanted to see or think about while she climaxed. Walter, who had better control of his consciousness was able to wake himself up and within a few minutes, climbed out of the neighboring tank while her fellow agent and the younger Bishop tried to ask her questions. Astrid managed to catch a glimpse of his flushed cheeks as he covered himself with a towel and excused himself to the lab’s bathroom, leaving wet footprints behind him.  
  
 _What are you doing now?_  
  
Astrid wondered if his old desk was hidden in the back of the storage room and, bundled in a warm robe, she went off in search for it—she’d wear the lab coat next time they decided to explore his thoughts.


End file.
